Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{5n - 3}{3} \times \dfrac{5}{3n}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (5n - 3) \times 5 } { 3 \times 3n}$ $p = \dfrac{25n - 15}{9n}$